Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver
Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow are a pair of specialized tools used by former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Avenger Hawkeye. Serving as his primary weapons, Barton carries a unique, collapsible recurve bow along with a mechanized quiver that stores and deploys his trick arrows. History Sharpshooting Thor When an alien object crashed in the New Mexican desert, Hawkeye was sent to act as support in S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson's mission to secure and study the object. When the object’s owner, Thor broke into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s base camp to reclaim the object, his hammer Mjølnir, Barton was ordered to act as an aerial sniper, first considering a sniper rifle before grabbing a compound bow from an armory on the base instead. However, Barton was never ordered to shoot Thor, as Coulson wanted to see what connection Thor had to the hammer. Thor Controlled by Loki Hawkeye later used his personal bow and a number of his arrows in a series of operations to gather materials to help further Loki’s plans after being brainwashed by Loki to work against S.H.I.E.L.D. One such mission was an operation to steal Iridium in Stuttgart, Germany in order to help to build a machine to harness the Tesseract’s power. When Loki was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the recently-formed Avengers, Hawkeye led a covert attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, during which he made use of his special trick arrows. While approaching on a stolen Quinjet, Barton first fired an explosive arrow that disabled one of the aircraft’s massive fans, pushing it into a forced decent. Once Barton and his small team of mercenaries were on-board the Helicarrier, he made his way to the control room where he used another special arrow to shut down the Helicarrier’s computer systems and another of the fans, causing the ship to plummet from the sky. Chitauri Invasion After being freed from the mind-control imposed by Loki, Hawkeye retrieved his recurve bow and his special automated quiver and fought as a member of the Avengers to repel the Chitauri invasion of New York. During the battle, Barton used a wide range of trick arrows on the invading Chitauri soldiers, including several standard and explosive arrows, an arrow that fired multiple secondary projectiles, an arrow that could melt through metal, as well as a delayed explosive arrow against Loki. After running out of arrows, he retrieved an arrow shaft from a nearby fallen Chitauri and used his last arrowhead to make a grappling hook to escape from the building where he was positioned.The Avengers Attack on the HYDRA Research Base Hawkeye later uses his bow and arrow during the storming of the HYDRA fortress in Sokovia to retrieve the Scepter from Wolfgang von Strucker. But Hawkeye was distracted by Quicksilver as he comes under fire from one of the HYDRA's bunkers, leaving him injured. He later battles against Ultron, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and the soldiers of Ulysses Klaue. He also uses the Standard and Pulse Arrow against Ulysses Klaue's soldiers. He uses the Taser Arrow to incapacitate Scarlet Witch, leaving him and Iron Man the only people not getting hypnotize by Scarlet Witch. Ultron Offensive During the Battle of Sokovia, he uses his arrows to defeat the Ultron Sentries in order to save the people of Sokovia.Avengers: Age of Ultron Avengers Civil War Hawkeye briefly used his bow and arrow when he went to rescue Wanda Maximoff at the Avengers Facility. He used one of the arrows to create an explosion to distract Vision and to enter the facility. He then fired two arrows symmetrical to each other so when Vision passed them, they would release an electric shock to him. When Hawkeye was fighting Vision, Hawkeye fired several arrows at him, which he phased through. Hawkeye would use his bow and arrow again when he returned to fight in the Avengers Civil War, fighting on Captain America's side during the Clash of the Avengers. Hawkeye fired his first arrow to free Captain America's hands which had been restrained by Spider-Man's Web-Shooters. Finding himself cornered by Iron Man, Hawkeye distracted him by purposefully missing arrow shots, allowing Scarlet Witch to drop cars from above on top of Iron Man, temporarily immobilizing him. Soon after, as Falcon requested help from Hawkeye to get Iron Man off his back, Ant-Man climbed onto Hawkeye's arrow and was launched alongside it, with the arrow splintering into several pieces to distract Iron Man as Ant-Man leapt from the arrow and ran up an unsuspecting Iron Man's arm before sliding into a crack in his armor. Following this, Hawkeye would use his arrows while fighting against Black Panther and transformed his bow into a bo staff to fight him in close combat.Captain America: Civil War Capabilities Recurve Bow Hawkeye’s personal weapon of choice is a specialized recurve bow which greatly accommodates his unique combat style, allowing him to accurately shoot enemies from a considerable distance, or quickly and effectively fire at enemies during a close range fire fight or brawl while dodging gunfire and attacks from numerous enemies. To further aid in combat, the bow has a red laser sight to help Barton quickly draw a line of sight when targeting enemies at close range. When pushed to hand to hand combat the bow is durable enough to serve as an effective melee weapon. The bow is collapsible, with breaks above and below the handle, as well as midway down the length of each limb. This allows the bow to be folded into a more compact form that makes it easier to conceal, carry, store, and transport. When deployed, the bow can swiftly re-assemble in one quick motion as the limbs lock back into place. Four buttons running down the length of the bow’s grip, in line with each of his fingertips, allow Barton to request specialty arrows from his quiver without taking his mind off the battle. Barton can also use these controls to remote trigger certain specialty arrows such as the explosive tip. Later versions of also have the capability to transform into a bo staff which can be used for melee combat. Quiver Hawkeye’s specialized arrow quiver is designed to organize and store his arrows as well as assemble and present them on demand. The quiver is typically worn on Hawkeye’s back allowing him easy access to his arrows. By carrying the arrows in two separate bundles, side by side, the quiver retains a flat, slim profile while being worn, which keeps it from hindering Barton’s movement. Each bundle contains sixteen arrows, making a total of thirty two between the two halves. The quiver is composed of a light-weight, symmetrical outer frame that houses two separate bundles of arrows. The frame surrounds the arrow bundles at the top and bottom, with a narrow spine between, protecting the internal mechanisms while leaving the arrow shafts and arrowheads visible. The arrow shafts and arrowheads are stored separately. The arrowheads are stored in a cassette, at the base of the quvver. Barton selects a particular payload via the remote control in his bow's grip and the quiver selects the appropriate arrowhead, and mates it to the shaft of an arrow. The arrow is then lifted up above the other arrows so that it can easily be found and drawn. Arrows may even be reinserted into the quiver and fitted with a different arrowhead. Prior to the Battle of New York, Hawkeye performed several missions without the use of his automated quiver, instead carrying his trick arrows, pre-assembled, as a bundle carried in a fabric sling on his back. Arrows *'Conventional': A standard arrow made to easily penetrate and injure an enemy while also being difficult to directly remove from a wound. Like any standard arrow, this arrow type is suitable for stealth operations because it makes minimal noise and is less conspicuous than Barton's other, more specialized arrows. Hawkeye uses this arrow the most during missions and battles. Conventional Arrow.png Aou_000174.jpg O4PQClrW-1-.jpg *'Explosive': A number of arrows were made to serve as remote explosives that could be triggered via the remote in Hawkeye’s bow. One such arrow featured a number of micro cables that could secure it to its intended target before detonating. Hawkeye used this arrow to destroy one of the Helicarrier's engines and to attempt to defeat Black Panther. Explosive Arrow.png Explosive Arrow2.png Black Panther Catches Hawkeye's Arrows 2.png *'Grappling Hook': An arrow with three small, claw-like prongs that was made to function as a form of grappling hook. When fired a high tension cable remains attached to Hawkeye’s bow, as the arrowhead makes contact with a surface the three prongs become embedded and a series of micro-explosives remove portions of the arrow shaft from the cable at its core, allowing the cable to pivot from the arrowhead/grappling hook itself. Hawkeye used this arrow as he jumped off a building as multiple Chitauri soldiers fired at him. Grappling_Hook_Arrow2.png Hawkeye_falls.jpg Grappling Hook Arrow.png *'Incendiary': A special arrow that contains a chemical mixture that can melt through a variety of materials, including most metals, when activated, similar to a powerful thermite reaction. Hawkeye used this arrow to destroy a Chitauri Chariot. Hawkeye Arrow Stance.jpg Melter Arrow.png Melter_Arrow2.png *'Hacker': An arrow with an arrowhead that serves as a solid state computer drive containing specific computer code. In the hand of a skilled archer this arrow can be fired and jacked into a specific computer input from a distance, after which it uploads a set of code into the computer. Hawkeye used this arrow to shut down the computer control systems on the Helicarrier. Hacker Arrow.png *'Burst Shot': A special arrow that contains multiple secondary projectiles. After the arrow hits its target, a ring of secondary projectiles stored in the arrowhead fire in a circular pattern, hitting any nearby enemies. This arrow is useful for attacking groups of enemies. Hawkeye used this arrow to elimanate a group of Chitauri soldiers at once. Burst Shot Arrow.png *'Taser': An arrow that is attached to a small device that delivers a electrical discharge capable of incapacitate a person. Hawkeye used this arrow to stop Scarlet Witch from using her mental manipulations power on him by attaching the arrow to her forehead. Taser Arrow 1.png Taser Arrow 2.png Taser Arrow 3.png *'Pulse': An arrow that releases an energy wave at a 360 degree that can incapacitates or kill surrounding enemies, its effects are similar to the Thunderstick. Hawkeye used this arrow when fighting Ulysses Klaue's soldiers to eliminate the remaining soldiers. Pulse Arrow 1.png Pulse Arrow 2.png Pulse Arrow 3.png *'Trap': Two arrows on opposite sides of the area, made to incapacitate anyone who passes between them by using en electric discharge. Hawkeye used this arrow to trap Vision while rescuing Scarlet Witch from the Avengers Compound. Trap_Arrow00.jpg Trap_Arrow01.jpg *'Scatter': An arrow made by several fragmenting arrows, allowing it to separate into other smaller arrows to attack an enemy multiple times. Hawkeye used this arrow as Ant-Man rode the arrow onto the Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI. Ant On Arrow.jpg Captain America Civil War 144.png Appearances References External Links * * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Thor (film) Items Category:Thor (film) Weapons Category:The Avengers Items Category:The Avengers Weapons Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Weapons Category:Captain America: Civil War Items Category:Captain America: Civil War Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons